The legacy of Bugems Lorewind
by Bugems Lorewind
Summary: The story and Life of one of the druids of the game... who quickly learns the ropes tend to move some...R&R Please allways open for sugestions
1. Chp 1 It starts here

INTRO  
  
It all has to start somwhere...  
  
The story of Bugems Lorewind By... Bugems  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It was a dark and dreary day, the norm for this area. Water fell form   
  
the leaves trickling down from the rain that was earlier, but enough   
  
about the weather.... A young Elven maiden ran through the forest   
  
singing a song that carried on the wind. Her feet moved at an   
  
increadible speed hastened by the song she sung. Her hair flew behind   
  
her in a long black streak, matted together form the rain. As she ran   
  
all heads turned, and all attention was focused on her as she passed.   
  
Warriors stopped thier quarles, The magie stopped thier studies, Even   
  
the orcs stopped thier movments to watch her grace run by. She was a   
  
bard who had just arived from Odus at the Great spires. She had gone   
  
to bring news to her master, who was doing plays for the king. It was   
  
a long trip but well worth it for the news of a baby was the most   
  
important of all the things she bore.\par  
  
Across the forest a young Elf tended his garden. Gentley storking   
  
the leaves of the plants making sure they grew properly. His attention  
  
seemed advirted as the young maiden came running up seasing her   
  
singing and trying to sneak up on the young elf. She thought for the   
  
first time in her life she had fianly caught the young man off guard.   
  
She krept in closer and raised her arms and readied herself for a great  
  
big Boo... The young elf turned pop a carrot in her open mouth and   
  
went back to what he was doing. Her shoulders slumped and she took a   
  
bite out of the carrot admiting defeat. The elf smiled and sat her down  
  
on a bench near by.  
  
"That's not a good thing to do M'lady... I mean get you heart rate up   
  
and all... who knows what might happenb if to much of your blood mixes   
  
with its," He grinned standing quickly and getting out of striking   
  
distance laughing as he did.\par  
  
"Bugbait you musent tease me like that. You'll get me all worked up. I  
  
thought i had you what gave me away?" she huffed crossing her arms   
  
across her cheast and looking rather displeased.  
  
Bugbait laughed and looked over at her thier eyes meeting " your   
  
beaitful voice cares very well," he grinned moving closer and bowing   
  
befor her. The maiden took advantage of the moment and poped bugbait   
  
on the head and ran off laughing.  
  
********************************************************************************\par  
  
  
  
A few weeks latter the Baby was born, His name was Bugems Lorewind,   
  
Bugems after his father... and lorewind after his mother.  
  
He grew and developed in his parents nurchering ways. Around the age   
  
of 13 they had decided on his profession in the world. They decided   
  
since the bards guild was to far away. To send him off to Be a druid   
  
and within that very day Bugems was off on his very first quest...   
  
to find his guild master and start the legacy of Bugems... 


	2. Chp 2 To learn is to well learn

CHP.1  
  
To learn is to... well learn  
  
The story of Bugems Lorewind By... Bugems  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It allways seems to be raining when I'm out and about. Havn't   
  
found out why yet you'll have to get back to me on that.It wasn't as   
  
hard as the rest of my first life.. you know the whole being popped   
  
out, spanked, and such. O yes and walking that was a toughie talking   
  
as well.Well enough about that my guild masters were happy as ever to   
  
see my that day. "allways glad to get fresh meat" the grand master   
  
would put it.He was once a warrior so I couldn't blame him. He got   
  
asked allot about why he wasn't a ranger and he allways responded with a   
  
kackle and a "Rangers Suck"(Inisde joke). He sent me out as quick as   
  
I walked in, seemed rather happy to be rid of me. Had me off hunting   
  
Orcs in the forest, I didn't mind realy I spent 9 months with my mother  
  
running about in the forest and felt I knew it rather well.  
  
I stepped off the lift and walked off into the forest I hadn't  
  
gotten far befor I heard A hearty laugh and the twang of a bow string.  
  
I walked on a little more and came across a ranger who seemed rather   
  
busy Killing off some locale orcs. I sat down and watched as the young  
  
ranger using an awsome bow took down whole lines of orcs in the span   
  
of secounds. After the last orc fell he sat down and pulled out a   
  
fletching kit and went to work replenishing his ammo. I walked up next  
  
to him andsat down.  
  
"killing orcs uses arrows I take it" I said to him trying to lighten  
  
his mood.  
  
" No duh where are you from? Luclin or somin?" He asked snapping a   
  
fletching in his hand " DAMN-IT... You damn piece of shit how The Fu...."   
  
He cursed." Woah there watch the speach my friend..switch to orc or   
  
somthing no need for the lowbies to hear such words" I sighed   
  
standing and moving over to a nearby tree. He shifted off to duck   
  
under a near by tree, I memed my last few spells and left   
  
him to his work. After about an hour of wondering about I came across an  
  
orc camp. I stood back and weighted the options. I could either run in   
  
guns a blazing, or sit back and pick them off slowely. I sat down and   
  
watched the orcs movments for a few moments when The Ranger I had  
  
passed earlier came charging in shooting arrows that fell a few orcs   
  
then ripping his sword from his belt. I sat back and watched the silly   
  
ranger figuering I would kill what was left over. Soon he was cussing a  
  
nd ranting demanding my help. I grinned and rooted him were he stood.   
  
Following it quickly with an AoE that hit everything and drew aggro in  
  
a few secounds. I rooted them all in diffrent area's and dotted them   
  
with the biggest dots I had. I looted the corpse's afterwards and left  
  
the ranger behind seeing no use in setting him free.  
  
After I returned to the guild and gave my guild master what he  
  
needed I wasn't pleased with my reward. I wondered off into the forest  
  
figuring my best way to learn my way around would be to get myself   
  
lost. Didn't take me long for with my luck I was lost the secound I   
  
lost sight of the Lift. I wondered to the edge of the forest just   
  
trying to get a feel for myself. When I chanced apon an opening in the  
  
mountain which I wondered through. I was greated by the sun which   
  
shoen the lightest I had ever seen (mostly cause it was my first time   
  
seeing it). From the looks of it I figured myself in the Butcher Block  
  
Mountains. I wondered in glancing about getting my bearings. It was   
  
so bright with my luck I would walk into a tree, but I didn't need to   
  
wonder about for the secound I walked in a young dwarven cleric grabbed  
  
me by the hand and began to run off with me." what is going on?" I   
  
said being lead blind through the mountains. "your headed to unrest   
  
with me somthing strange is going on and we need help" the young cleric  
  
said leading me on. Befor i knew it i was standing on the edge of a   
  
large lake " swim?" I asked digging for some fish scales. " HAHA your   
  
funny." the dwarf chimed dragging me off to the side and around the   
  
lake. Befor I knew it I was standing in an old cave with an odd deary   
  
draft drifting out. "stay here" the dwarf said as she disapeared into   
  
the tunnle.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What will happen next? Will the cleric return? what is this interesting place called  
  
unrest? Did the root ever wear off and free the ranger? and what is this "inside Joke"?  
  
Read it next time and find out..... in chp 2 The myth of the moon... 


	3. Chp 3 The myth of the Moon

Chp. 3  
  
The Myth of the moon...  
  
By... Bugems Lorewind  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After the cleric had left i sat down and waited wondering why   
  
she had chossen me. had i just been in the wroung place at the wroung   
  
time. Or was this truely a calling from above? Befor i got the chance   
  
to think on it any more the cleric returned this time with a young   
  
warrior and a shaman beside her. They all bowed as one and introduced   
  
themselves   
  
"evening fair druid I am Strates. Larry Strates" The warrior  
  
said bowing low.   
  
" and i am Lisam Iron Aunk" the cleric said. the shaman just nodded to  
  
me as a greeting then bowed again.   
  
"we would like you to join our crusade aginst the undead" the   
  
warrior said overing his hand to me.. I took it and shook it happily   
  
allways willing to kill some Undead.   
  
"I am Bugems Lorewind. but you all can call me Bug for short"   
  
I said bowing low. All three smiled wide and i predicted what was   
  
coming   
  
" Bugs in the wind" they all laughed together. I just blushed and followed them trough the tunnle.  
  
I came out into an ireie place. The wind carried death on it's   
  
woes and brought the stench of decay. ZI resisted the urge to grab my   
  
nose. Some were off in the distance a battle raged I could not see it   
  
but the air was filled with iron on iron, battle crys, and the sounds   
  
of death.   
  
"hurry druid our company needs us" The warrior said releasing   
  
a huge battle cry and charging off into battle. A few turns through a   
  
hege maze and we were out on the other side. I burst into the courtyard  
  
of the estate and was greated by a grusome sight. Bodies lay everywere  
  
both of our allies and of the undead. I watched for a secound taking   
  
in the sence. A young mage ran screaming from across the state but was nocked down buy some unknow force and the ghoul chasing him quickly decended on him. I torn into his flesh like a hungrey beast and the mages wails soon stopped all together. I saw a young group of dwarfs over in the corner surrounded by what seemed to be scarecrows I saw the rest of my party charging over to assist them. I picked up my pace and followed. as i ran i heard a quiet whisper in my ear "Kill them Kill them all" It said... I passed it off as a distant battle cry as I grouped up with my allies. The battle raged the undead hordes throwing themselfs apon us each one quickly killed but lowwering our companys strength. Then i heard the whisper again only it was a bit louder and clearer " Kill them. leave none alive. You are thier suppioer. They do not deserve to live." It pleaded my head swoning. I was about to shrug it off again but i noticed that a few more had heard it as well. I looked around and noticed that a few combatants stood still, on both sides, Stairing up at the moon. I followed thier gaze  
  
and when the moon entered my vision it looked so close to me. I stood  
  
still and staired, soon the whole battle had stoped, and everyone was  
  
looking apon the moon. " KILL THEM ALL. KILL.KILL.KILL" The voice   
  
screamed my vision going blurry i turned to face the enarest being.   
  
The battlle kicked up again and it raged at it's fullest. The people   
  
who had given in to the curse turned on anyone who had not. Both sides   
  
were effected, but only one had to fight 2 eniemies at once. For the   
  
possed seemed to side with the undead. The battle raged for what   
  
seemed hours, maybe even days, all the while the voice screaming into   
  
our ears demanding that we kill them. The power swayed back in forth   
  
as the few who knew it was wroung fought back, somtimes breaking allies  
  
out of the trance somtimes dropping them were they stood. The undead   
  
didn't seem to be relenting either and soon the call went up   
  
" RETREAT... FALL BACK TO THE GATES." it yelled over the din of  
  
battle. thoose of us who were still alive and heard the call turned   
  
and ran like the very fires of the burning prince were behind us. We   
  
made the gates in little time and there we made one last stand our side  
  
fighting with all there hearts and all there lives just trying to buy  
  
the preasous secounds we needed to slam the gates shut. Somone yelled   
  
to get behind the gate and right befor i turned i caught sight of the   
  
biggest ghoul i had ever seen. I turned and just made it through the   
  
gates befor they slammed. All the suirviors fell to the ground   
  
exsated from thier ordeal. A few warrior managed to brace the gate   
  
which was moaning under the stress of the forces it was holding back.   
  
I looked about and saw that everyone had given up a few were even   
  
readieing themselfes for suicide. I stood form my spot on the wall   
  
and stepped out into the middle on shaking legs.   
  
" We can't give up. If we do we loose. We need to get word of   
  
this back to the dwarves and the elves. Who's in it" I yelled roasing   
  
as many as i could. A young warrior stood up and approached me   
  
" I'll head the force that is to stay behind and hold them off."  
  
He said honorabley kneeling befor me and romoving his helm in an act   
  
of respect.   
  
" Good lad that is an honorable dessesion. I will stay behind   
  
with you." I answered dropping a hand on the soilders shoulder.   
  
" no you must not... Somone has to lead the weak and wounded   
  
back to the dwarves" He said standing befor me his face locked in such  
  
a gaze that i could not argue against.   
  
" very well then.. All who can and want to stay behind and die  
  
honorabley rise and stand behind this man..." I preached to all who   
  
were listening. A good ten men stood and filed up behind the solider..  
  
"... Thoose of you who can not fight please help each other to your   
  
feet we must make great haste. We must be well out of the caldrin   
  
befor...." I looked over at the solider and nodded to him. He nodded   
  
back and began to ralley his troops "... these brave men die honorabley."  
  
I finished watching as all reacted and began to pack up thier things.  
  
Thoose who could run helping thoose who could not to thier feet.   
  
I turned and faced the solider my face going stern and hard.   
  
" You will not be forgotten my friend. The bard will surely   
  
sing of your fight untill song no longer exsists." I whispered patting  
  
him on the back and smiling again. He turned to me and grinned a sly   
  
grinn   
  
" I want you to do somthing for me" He asked drawing me away   
  
from the rest of the force.   
  
" what?" I responded suddenly interested.   
  
" You are to give this to my lover. Celebiel, She is a high elf  
  
pally." he said pulling an amulet from his neck and handing it to me.  
  
" O and another thing. carry on word that not all dark elves are evil  
  
and bad. even the shadow knights." he said pulling a bone chip form   
  
his pocket and summoning forth his pet. He looked over at me and   
  
flashed his smiles agaion his eyes shining purple. I Nodded to him and   
  
turned to get the meat waggons a rolling. I had just started the march  
  
when we heard a large crack of wood and the falling of rock... The   
  
ghouls had broken through the gate.   
  
" RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" I yelled causing all that were with me to  
  
pick up there pace. I risked a glance over my shoulder and saw the   
  
young shadow knight drop his illusion all out and charge into the   
  
battle yelling to no god in preticluer. I got a tear in my eye relising  
  
me and that one dark elf or not would get along so well. If only he   
  
lived long enough to tell me about it. I turned and ran on catching up  
  
with the trailing straglers one was brandishing a twisted ankle which  
  
had just happened i picked the poor lad up in my arms and ran on. The  
  
noise of battle ragiung on behind me. Thier screams followed us all   
  
the way across the caldron and into the bvutcher block mountains. It   
  
soon grew quiet and we knew that we were free, but the sound of pursuit  
  
seemed to be all to common. I grabbed a near by ranger and pulled him  
  
to slow him down. I looked at him and a spark of relisation crossed my  
  
face " Got free of my root i see." I sneered running off befor the   
  
ranger could answer. He yelled in rage and chased after me. We soon   
  
made the first guard post and told one of the darven messangers the   
  
story. We all collapsed in a heep and soon we were all sleeping soundly  
  
knowing we were safe.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Is it truely over? Will the dwarfs do anything about it? what   
  
Happened to the shadow knight? How could somone sleep after somthing like that?  
  
Did the moon have somthing to do with it? Who is this celebiel girl?  
  
Hmm... You'll have to find out. O and another thing the mind seems to work  
  
in odd ways when your sick. I was sick when i wrote this story. He give me   
  
a break the guy who wrote alice in wonder land was on Opium., and here i   
  
can't even be sick when i write mine? 


	4. Chp 4 Who is Celebiel?

CHP.4  
The hunt for Celebiel  
  
I awoke the next day when I heard something rummaging through my back. I sat up and glanced about when my eyes landed on my pack all I saw was a black tail sticking out of it, with a long white stripe. I shrugged and kicked the bag gently trying to remove the scavenger. The black animal pulled its head out and peered at me. When I looked on at it seemed to be more cat like then anything I had seen. It turned to leave and I thought the battle won a smile quickly crossing my features. It, however, faded as fast as it took the smell to reach my nostrils. So this is a skunk I thought my eyes watering. The skunk grabbed some rations from my pack popped them in his mouth and gave one big swish on his tail before departing my tent.  
  
I was on the rode heading back to The Fay figuring to find this Celebiel girl. I entered through the pass and marveled at how dark it was inside. I wondered along the old dirt path that weaved and turned with the rise and fall of the land. I rounded a tree and almost got hit in the face with an arrow. My luck was with me that day and it knocked into the wood an inch from my nose. The Orc who had fired the arrow cussed his luck and fumbled with another arrow. I was fast approaching him when I relised I was unarmed. Having dropped my sword sometime ago. I made due though and pulled a sword from an old corpse to decayed to tell what it was. When I gripped the sword it lit up brightly then the light was gone in an instant. The orc futilely trying to refit an arrow never noticed the blade quickly descending for his skull.  
  
I wiped the orc brains from my new sword and slid it into my sheath. I enjoyed killing the orc but scalping it was no fun. I bent down and began the gruesome business of removing a huge hunk of its hair. When the task was done I sensed another set of eyes apone me. I reached for my sword and spun about tearing it from its sheath and bringing it to bear. A young Wood Elf stood before me her hazel eyes sparkling with innocence I blushed and put my sword away.  
  
" Greetings fellow elf." The young elf said taking a step towards me and peering over my shoulder (having to stand on her tipsy toes to do so)  
  
" Greetings what are you doing out here unarmed? And with nothing on. I might add" I responded digging through my pack for a tunic.  
  
" Nonsense I need to weapons and for clothes. These will do," she answered pointing to her torn tunic and leggings. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled sending a tingle running down my spine. I smiled back and looked about.  
  
" You wouldn't happen to know a high elf named celebiel now would you?" I asked figuring this elf would know allot about the forest and its people. Her eyes lit up at the mention of the elf name and her smile went from ear to ear.  
  
"Aye I know of her" she responded with a wink "what you be needing her for?" the young elf said with a giggle.  
  
"Nothing really just have something for her" I said tiring of the conversation. "Lead on"  
  
Took the poor elf an hour and a half to get me to Felwithe. I nodded my thanks and tossed her my old tunic. She ran off into the forest laughing all the way. I approached the guards and nodded my head as I started to pass by. A sword shot out and stopped just under my chin the blade drawing a thin line of blood on my throat. I snapped an icy glare apone the guard who just responded with a glare of his own "what have you with the high elves." He said somewhat snobbly. I just stared into his eyes and demanded to pass. He just laughed at the notion. I shook my head and took a step back form the guards.  
  
" I seek celebiel and I have something important for her if she finds out you delayed its ariva." I began but was quickly cut off by The guards laughing. One pulled the helmet of her head and smiled at me.  
  
" I am the one you seek now what is it you bring?" she said smiling at the mirth which ran thick.  
  
" I have something form Juggernaught." I announced and the sudden cold stair that hit me was a hard one to resist. I nearly swooned and feel to the ground. Celebiel walked forward grabbed me by the tunic and drug me off into the woods.  
What will happen next? What will happen out in the woods? Will Bugems bleed to death? What ever happened to the young wood elf? Will celebiel do something naughty?  
Perhaps perhaps not find out in the next chapter (sorry for the delay but to be inspired I have to have something happen to get the story going.) 


	5. Chp 5 The story of Honor

Chp.6  
The story of honor  
We wondered for several minuets going deeper and deeper into the woods. Soon I was lost as I could get but Celebiel seemed to know were she was headed. Soon she stopped and sat down in the dirt crossing her legs and setting her helm in front of her.  
"What do you have? What did Jug want you to give me?" she began "Please tell me I have not heard from him in sometime now." She finished tears running down her face. I dug the amulet from my tunic and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and clutched it close to her chest tears running freely.  
"He told me to give you this, and to tell you that not all Dark Elves are bad." I responded offering a comforting hand to her. She took it and I helped her to her feet.  
"What do you know of Jug?" she asked through the tears running down her cheeks and dripping to the ground. Were ever they landed the grass seemed to grow a little bit with every drop. I shook my head and sighed motioning for her to sit down again. She nodded and plopped down onto the ground at the base of a nearby tree. I hopped up on the lowest branch and recounted everything that had happened in Unrest.  
  
After a while I had finished and she had regained her composure. She stood and started back towards the city I dropped form the nearby tree and followed her. "Where're you heading M'lady?" I called after her as she paced herself through the forest. Soon we were at the gates of the city, and she stormed inside. I tried to follow but another guard had taken celebiels' place and he drew his sword and held it at my throat drawing another line of blood. "Wish you Asses would stop doing that." I cursed on my breath glaring at the guard. He only smiled back and pressed the sword harder against my throat. I drew my sword from my belt and hit my hilt on the guards hand so quick he didn't even have time to blink, before I knew it 4 other guards stood around me all holding a sword to part of my neck. I grinned wide when Celebiel came back out. "O M'lady, tell them that I am with you." I pleaded not daring to move an inch.  
  
"Leave him be he's my kill." She boomed coming form the shadows. She grabbed me by the front of my tunic and drags me off into the forest. I could barely keep up with her frantic rush. She pulled me along for a long time before she finally stopped throwing me to the ground. I rolled over to look up at her and she had her bow out and an arrow already notched. I smiled widely as I tried to roll away but she kept the arrow pointed at my throat. "Scion we need some stones." She called to a woman standing near by, who quickly responded and tossed 2 stones to Celebiel. She took one and dropped it into her pocket. She dropped the other one onto my chest and motioned for me to drop it into my pocket.  
  
Then I felt a sudden rush of energy and I seemed to become weightless for a second. My vision blurred and I almost blacked out, but when I came to I was once again staring down the shaft of Celebiels draw arrow. "Put that thing away before someone losses and eye." I said swatting the bow wide and forcing her to relies the arrow. It flew over my shoulder and thudded into something. It sounded like a dull thud, not the noise of an arrow skipping of the stone. We both looked up from were we were laying and into the eyes of a shocked Elvin girl, barely over the age of ten, her face confused she slipped to her knees then fell forward on the floor quit dead. Celebiel looked down at me her glare boring a hole through my chest.  
  
"Up scum and March we'll see what the masters of the haven have to say about you. First you kill Jugger..." She accused.  
  
"I never..." I tried to defend myself standing to the max of my small 5-foot height  
  
"SILENCE" she scream " You killed him and now you've killed this young girl. It was by your hand the shot was fired, and it was by your hand it was aimed." She yelled into my ear not caring for all the glaring I was giving her.  
  
"Look I didn't mean to kill the girl, and I most of all didn't Kill Jugger. Now sit down and lets see if we can revive this girl." I began dropping to one knee and looking the young girl over. The arrow had gone clean through her cheap chain mail and now stuck out her back by just the fletching. I shook my head in disgust and began my work of trying to revive the girl.  
  
" That won't be necessary remove your hands from the girl and stand. Before I strike you down as your punishment right here and know." I looked up to see a human guard glaring down at me his sword an inch from my nose. Celebiel was bound and gagged leaning up against a nearby pillar. I shook my head took one last look at the girl then stood up offering my hands to be cuffed.  
  
I was cuffed and before I could even try to explain myself I took a hard rap on the back of my skull from the hilt of a sword. I dropped to my knees and my vision blurred. "Not again." I moaned dropping face first on the floor. A few seconds latter Celebiel landed next to me knocked down in the same manner.  
  
O what will happen next? Did they really mean to kill the girl? IS today just not Bugems day? Why do all of my chapters end as cliffhangers?  
  
I don't really know why. Maybe cause umm. yeah anyways read the next chapter. "Alone in the dark. or so you think" What do you get when you add 2 naked elves and some grapes together? Elvin Wine. sorry crude inside joke. Latter thanks for reading these. man I could get a story out of the footnotes. Hehe I'm done now. I think. well. yeah I'm done. well maybe. no yeah I'm done :-D 


End file.
